Jon's Story
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Jon explains his life before the present day to his love Colby. Flashbacks are made clear. Rating might change. Sexual themes, drugs and alcohol are also present. Slight slash, but there can be more later on. Suggestions are welcome because I don't really know where I am going with this.
1. The Story Starts

Present

"You know my life hasn't been great." I whispered as I sat on the bed beside Colby. He nodded when he looked over to me.

"I know; I'm lucky to have you, Jon." I pulled Colby into my arms and lay on the bed with him.

"Tell me about everything in your life until now." Colby said as he placed his hand over my heart.

23rd March 2002

I was sixteen when my life really changed. My life was crappy with no way to help; well, that's what I thought until then. I was trying to block out my mum's loud, er, gathering. I wouldn't call it a party; it was filled with drugs and booze. I had tried to not go downstairs when this kind of stuff happened; I had been caught up in it before and tried not to as often as I could.

I flicked through the limited range of stations the old television in my room could pick up. That was when I saw WWF on television. I was immediately transfixed by what was happening on the small screen. Two men in the ring grappling and punching each other in the centre of the ring.

Eventually, I started to get to know the program and shows, when they were on, what storylines were happening; I started to know everything. I'd watch World Wrestling Entertainment as much as I could to escape my life. I would sit alone at school and think about what it would be like to be in a ring.

But when I wasn't thinking about wrestling, I would try to find something to do in town. I was going to be seventeen in December and everyone I knew had a job. I had had a few jobs but they never lasted long. People heard about my mother's addictions and thought I was just like her; I was usually fired within a few weeks.

My head was down as I walked along the sidewalk with my hands in my torn and faded jeans. But my head snapped up when I heard something that seemed familiar from before. I walked quickly forward to the sound and looked in the window of the local gym.

Inside were a few men, a few watching and two in the ring that was in the centre of the gym. They were doing various wrestling moves, grapples and taunting each other while the others watched.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I had walked inside the doors and sat in a chair as I watched in awe.

"Like what you see, kid?" I looked away from the action to find a man standing over me, smiling. I nodded, not knowing what to say. He narrowed his eyes at me and looked over to the men in the ring for a moment before his attention was back on me.

"Ever wrestled before?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I haven't. I've only seen it on television." The man stuck his hand out in front of me and I gasped it.

"I am Les; this is where I help to train young hopefuls to pursue their dreams of being wrestlers." I stood up as our hand shake stopped. I found I was slightly taller than him.

"My name is Jonathan Good, and I would love to be like them." I smiled and Les nodded his head.

"I have heard about your family, I think this might be a good release for all of your troubles if you would like to give it a shot."

This was when my life really started and I had found my way out.


	2. Home Life

Home Life

_**A.N. Another chapter and these are getting longer, hence the reason these are taking longer to write. Enjoy and review, with any suggestions. I own nothing but Payton. Any ideas will be welcomed.**_

Present

"I heard that there was some girl that you liked back then." I laughed and my hand went up and down Colby's back as we still lay on the bed.

"Yeah, I _liked_ her. But it ended quickly." Colby's head nuzzled into my neck, tickling me a little bit.

"What do you mean?" he asked and I grabbed one of his hands in mine.

5th July 2002

Les had me training for about a month; I have to say, it was very tough on my body and I didn't think I would be able to handle it.

I would always get told from Les or Cody (my other trainer) that I could train next year when it was closer to my birthday. For now, I was conditioning my body and practicing how I could.

The streets of Cincinnati were quiet at times, very quiet. Often in the part of town that I live in, where all of the men and women with drugs and alcohol it wasn't though; people yelled and screamed all of the time. I never wanted to know what was happening.

One thing I _really_ hated was school. Everyone knew that I only really stayed at the house I was in with my mum when I wanted to, mostly I would set up a sleeping bag in an old, unused building and sleep there.

I never had friends, but then again, I never tried to find any. No one liked homeless kids; no one thought homeless kids should be in school; no one wanted a homeless kid near them. But that doesn't mean that homeless kid didn't want to socialise or that they didn't like people. I did like someone.

Her name was Payton Rae. She always thought that she had to have everything; she could always get the best make-up brands, had a tan (though it could have been spray on) and had long pretty blond hair. I barely had enough money to get a regular haircut every couple of months.

Most importantly, she got any guy she wanted.

I was sitting alone, drawing random scribbles in the corners of one of my school book when I heard yelling coming from nearby. I wasn't one to spy on people, but when I like someone I want to know what was happening.

That was when I saw her strutting along with her boyfriend chasing her; he was apologising for something and clearly she wasn't buying any of it. Payton turned to him and slapped him hard across the face; I even cringed a little bit at the sound of his skin being hit.

I decided to leave the seat I was sitting in before I heard something I shouldn't have. But I did end up hearing what had been said between the two in my last class; PE. I was lifting a heavy dumbbell in each hand when I heard Payton giggling with some of her friends and talking about what had happened. She had broken up with her boyfriend and was bitching about him.

I glared at her and hoped that she wouldn't see me as I heard her saying mean things about the guy she had said only days before could be _the one_.

As I continued to work out and moved over to another station our school gym had; she walked by myself and a group of jocks nearby. We all stared at her, but I didn't let it distract me.

Instead, I thought about wrestling; how much Cody and Les were helping me to find a better way out of my bad life.

School had ended soon after. I had hit the showers and changed into some clean clothes. The summer sun helped to stop me from getting cold and I loved the feeling. Les had told me to not go in for training today; on Fridays and Saturdays Les held wrestling shows for people who wanted to go.

I never thought it was wise to go to one of those shows; if my mother found out she, or one of her 'friends', wouldn't be afraid to hurt me. She didn't approve me of being a wrestler, saying that the simple box cutter was enough protection for me to have when I was bullied.

The apartment my mum had managed to score from some guy she 'worked' for wasn't far from my school, but I still took my time. I should have hurried though; I shouldn't have taken almost an hour to get home.

Loud shouting was coming from inside and I heard the screams of a girl from inside. I dropped my bag from my back and quickly opened the door. Dozens of men were drinking and smoking and a few were playing poker or darts.

"Jonathan!" I heard someone in a loud voice slur. I saw my mother walking along with Jay, a man who she worked for. He put an arm around me shoulders and I struggled to hold him weight that he had on me. He held a freshly opened beer bottle in his other hand.

"You want a beer, kiddo? There's some girl from your school upstairs." My head snapped up and my mouth opened up wide. However, the beer was shoved into my mouth and I had no choice but the swallow it. With the amount I had quickly swallowed, very quickly, it had started to get to me.

"There you go, Jonny-boy. I'll get you another." Jay walked away and my mother stepped in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"That girl upstairs came here to see you. Go and see her when Jay gets back." Jay came back with another beer and I took a few mouthfuls to please him before I ran up the stairs.

The room was quiet as I opened the only door up there. Inside was Payton, asleep on the bed, my bed to be exact. I quietly went over to her and shook one of her shoulders lightly. Her eyes were red and she looked kind of sick when she woke up.

"Payton, what are you doing here?" She slowly sat up and smiled lazily at me. She sighed and her breath smelled heavily of alcohol.

"I came here to see what you were up to, and then I got offered a beer and started drinking. I was wondering where you were so I just hung around, still drinking, and hoped I'd see you soon." She hiccupped and held her stomach.

"What was with the screaming? Was that you, or someone else?" I asked carefully and Payton giggled drunkenly at me.

"It was me. I came up here with some guy from school that was here and we had some fun. But just so you, I thought about you." I shook my head and stood up from the bed.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I replied as I picked her up in my arms, steadying myself as the alcohol was taking its toll on me.

Payton had only just been able to say where her home was before she passed out. I managed to get out of the apartment unseen by anyone and rand with Payton over my shoulder to her house. I explained to her parents what had happened, minus the sex that I wished I hadn't known about.

I carried her to her bedroom and lay her down carefully.

"Jon?" I turned around just as I was about to open her door and go to see her standing and walking over to me. I just smiled at her and reached for the knob but she grabbed both of my hands.

"What do you want?" Payton smiled at me as she got a hold of some of my hair and pulled my head down, crashing our lips together.

"I want you." Her reply was enough to make me carry her to the bed.

But that experience wasn't long, or enjoyable for that matter. Payton had passed out halfway through; I quickly redressed and tried to forget what had happened. But I never forgot, and I realised that I shouldn't have wasted all of that time on Payton.

It was then that all of my time went into training. I knew then that I _really_ wanted to get away from my life to get away from the craziness of people.


	3. Work

Work

_**A.N. Updating again! School is going out for holidays soon and everything is wrapping up so I should be able to update more. Enjoy and there will hopefully be more to come soon.**_

Present

"It was a one-time thing, then?" I nodded in reply and Colby sat up. He walked to the small kitchen in the next room and started to sip from a water bottle. I followed him, slowing turning him around to face me and backed him into the edge of the counter.

"She was never anything but looks and an attitude." I whispered as our foreheads connected. I licked my lips, also getting Colby's lips too. My body drew closer to his as my lips touched his.

"Tell me more, please." Colby was close to begging, but I knew it was for two reasons. I could tell how much he wanted me. I smirked and went over to the couch, laying on my back carefully. Colby followed me and settled himself between my legs, his back against my torso and face in my neck.

June 6th 2004

It was past my eighteenth birthday; after about two years of conditioning my body and a year of training, I could finally step foot into a ring for an official match. I was more than ecstatic; I had woken up that morning from great dreams after watching WWE the night before. It was a Sunday, but my mother honestly couldn't care less when I was out or who with.

Les had extended the days he had wrestling on since it was getting so popular for him; wrestling was then on Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. The biggest advantage for me was that I never had to go to the apartment straight away for a few days in town; I could go training and shopping for food, then go back to the gym when I was done.

I jumped from my bed and searched around the room for some clean clothes, finding a clean pair of boxers, jeans that I had been wearing the day before and an old black t-shirt with my dark blue hoody. I decided to leave my hair messy, on both sides of my head and over my forehead. I grabbed everything I would need for the gym and stuffed it into the small backpack, which I swung on my back. My footsteps were light as I avoided touching or waking anyone that was passed out on my way out. Jay, who had been passed out on the couch, had woken up to vomit over the arm of the couch. I groaned in disgust and tried to get the thought out of my head as I ran to the gym with a small smile on my face.

I burst through the door and started to breathe heavily when I had stopped my race. Les clapped my back and helped me over to a locker room he used for the shows he had them on. We passed a few of the wrestlers I had come to know and practised with and I was handed a small brown bag.

"What's this?" I asked as I stared down at the paper bag in my hand that Les had given me. All he did was smile and motion to the bag. I opened it and pulled out what was inside.

"Welcome to the world, Moxley." Les said and I saw that I was holding wrestling trunks in my hand that spelled 'Mox' on the back of them. I smiled at Les at the hope that I might actually get out of Cincinnati before anything _forced_ me to stay.

I wasn't in a relationship, my grades had been okay (It was almost graduation) and now I was wrestling. Purpose, one thing I lacked until that day.

"You have a match tonight, be here at seven so you can get ready." I put the trunks back into the bag and looked at a few guys who were setting everything up.

"Who am I taking on?" Les grabbed my shoulder and shook it lightly.

"Don't worry about that, kiddo. You'll be fine tonight, win or lose." I nodded slowly and heard my stomach rumble. The small brown bag was placed in my backpack and Les had given me some money (about $50) for lunch and whatever else I wanted, despite having my own money in my bag.

I took advantage of it and walked into a small restaurant that I knew would serve me. It was owned by a nice old lady who had never listened to gossip, even though I had graciously told her about everything I went through. She had still allowed me to go in and I occasionally cleaned for her on busy days to buy food when everything was gone from the apartment.

She poured me some coffee and brought out a plate with a steak, some hot chips and a salad; I had enough money for it thanks to Les. I smiled at her, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"You seem a lot happier today Jonathan, what's wrong with you?" I tried biting my bottom lip but the smile came through bigger.

"It's just a great day for me, never been better." I started eating my steak and drinking some of my coffee. I was left alone for a while after that; leaving myself with my thoughts on what might happen that night.

The rest of the day went by in a blur; my anticipation for the moments I would have in that ring filled my mind. I hadn't bothered to go and eat anymore or bang some chick I didn't know; instead I stayed in town and wasted time wherever I could.

Seven o'clock had finally arrived and I was getting changed into my gear. Les and Cody were talking to me when I had my trunks on and an old shirt to cover me.

"Just remember, try to take everything out there if he does manage to get a few hard blows on you; you'll be fine if you do." Cody said as I began lacing up my boots. I smiled up at him and Les continued for him.

"Win or lose you should be proud of yourself, Jon. You've done great kid, now it's time to prove it." I nodded at the encouragement and continued getting ready for my match that was in a few minutes.

Although I had lost to Slasher, I had given him my all and almost picked up a victory several times; so I went back to the apartment in a good mood. I got in at about eleven PM, and found that the door was once again left open. But no one was home at the time, all the better for me.

That was how my nights went for a few weeks on the days that I could wrestle. But that also wasn't a good thing for me.


	4. New Side

New Side

_**A.N. Warning, abuse at the end. Jon is a sweetie when I wrote this chapter, I'm also basing it off of that really awesome interview he did as I see parts of it as well as some of his old promos. Anyways, enjoy and hopefully I can update again soon.**_

Present

"Do you know what time it is?" Colby asked me while we were still lying on the couch. My phone was on the table nearby and it read 12:39 AM.

"You know this story will take a while, right?" I asked and Colby sat up and turned to me. He nodded enthusiastically.

"It's a good thing we don't have to go to work tomorrow then." So I decided to continue.

November 19th 2004

For a few months I had been wrestling and earning about $20 a match. I had been saving all of the money in a small gold box that I had found in my room. I had it locked and I had one key in a drawer in my beside table and another key for it on a small hook behind the crappy, thin curtains in my room.

I pulled out the box from the drawer and started to count the money in a whisper.

"… 260, 280, 300; 300 dollars!" I hadn't had this much money ever! I decided that since I could get more money I would spend some of it. I stuffed the cash into a wallet and put that in the back of my jeans. I threw on my light grey Heartland Wrestling t-shirt and a dark blue hoodie.

I ran out of the house, past my mother who was on the corner, passed the homeless guy and the drug selling guy in the same area and took off down the roads into town. I went into an op shop and found a pair of new looking black Nike sneakers for $40, a few long sleeved shirts, a few pairs of jeans and a new black hoodie. I had spent about half of my money by the time I was done. Now for a _treat_.

I made reservations at a small restaurant that I knew had cheap prices for later on that night. Even though my mother wasn't my most favourite person in the world, she was still my mum, and deserved something new for a change.

I hadn't remembered about the two men near my house though, when I had been caught up in buying and spending.

"Get over here!" The tall, dirty and stinking man yelled at me as I was about to go round into where my apartment was. I slowly went over to him and he held out a brown paper beg for me.

"Sell these then come back; you know what happens if you don't." I swallowed hard and sat on the curb a few streets down.

That was what used to happen; the man would force to make me sell drugs. He thought that, like my mother, I'd like to take orders and take the illegal substances without a care in the world. For a while I actually thought it was fun! But then he started forcing me to seel them, and beat me up when I didn't give him the money or if I spoke back; most of the time he beat me up and took any little pieces of change he could find no matter what had been said or done.

I hated dealing with this, but I had to when I got sucked in. I had collected about $450 by the time all of the drugs were gone. I handed all of the money back to the man and he grabbed me by my neck and pushed me to a wall.

"At least you did what I asked, Good. Make sure your mother knows she will be rewarded tonight for what you've done. I might even come in the check on you." He showed his disgusting rotten yellow and black teeth; well, the ones he still had, anyway. I got out of his grasp and ran back to the apartment that was a t the next corner, ignoring the homeless man and my mother calling out to me.

I had a fucked up life and everyone knew it. Drugs, alcohol, sex and depression; that was my life in four words. Wrestling was the only good thing in my life; school was over and I had graduated.

I had waited around and tried to occupy my mind with whatever I could before my mother had finally stopped 'Working'. I told her to put her best dress on (it actually didn't reveal too much of her) and be ready in five minutes. She did so and she drove us into town outside of the restaurant. She constantly asked me when I was in my best clothes (a button my white shirt and a black jacket and black pants and shoes) and why we were at the restaurant.

We went inside and my mother ordered right away. I had steak and she had some kind of fish or something with wine for her. We didn't say anything during dinner but my mother smiled at me as she cleaned up with her napkin and had a sip of her wine when dinner was over.

"Jonathan, how could you afford this?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I've been saving up my money from wrestling for something special. I did some shopping for myself and then booked this for us." She grabbed my hand and kissed it softly.

"You're going to have a better life than me; but I don't think that wrestling will be the right option for you." I slowly took my hand away and stared at her. "You can get an actual job, like working in an office."

I understand where she was coming from; it's not like my mother's work was 'conventional'.

"But I can make a living off of wrestling; I had saved up enough for _this_, didn't I?" She didn't say anything else. I paid the bill (I was left with $50 afterwards) and we left.

The night went slowly. My mother got her 'reward' for my deed before he came into my room. His breath smelled heavy from alcohol and he stumbled around the room. It probably didn't help he was friends with Jay.

"Told you I'd stop by, didn't I Jon?" I stepped back.

Unfortunately, I knew what would happen next. He struck me with a small metal pipe he had in his back pocket and my head had split almost immediately. The blood stung my eyes as it poured down my face. I hated his savage beatings; how my stomach would be kicked until I coughed up blood, the stretch of my body and the bruises and cuts that appeared and stung my skin. But my head being cracked open; that was a new one.


End file.
